


Until the Day Breaks and the Shadows Flee

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Old West, Anal Sex, Arson, M/M, Minor Character Death, Outdoor Sex, Patricide, Tumblr Prompt, outlaw kylo, preacher's son hux, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: A dangerous outlaw seduces the preacher's son.





	Until the Day Breaks and the Shadows Flee

**Author's Note:**

> [From this list of wild west prompts](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/177270982408/daylightspeaks-but-what-about-the-wild-west). Verses and title are from Song of Solomon

The Knights of Ren, they styled themselves. What a ridiculous name, Hux thought, and not for the first time, as the gang rode into town.

People cleared the streets at the first sight of them, running for their houses, their businesses, closing the shutters and slamming and barring the doors. Everyone but the saloon owner, who waited behind the bar, pretending to polish a glass to hide the trembling of his hands.

Hux watched from the balcony. He wasn’t supposed to be in the saloon at all, and especially not now. His father would paint stripes onto his back when he found out, but it’d be worth it. The leader of the gang, Kylo Ren, pushed through the doors to the saloon, a swagger in his step and a gleam in his eye.

_His head is purest gold; his hair is wavy and black as a raven._

He saw Hux watching and winked at him, tipping his hat, before striding up to the bar.

“Whiskey.”

The bartender set out seven shot glasses and poured amber liquid into each, overflowing the glasses and splashing the bar.

“Leave the bottle.”

Hux was fascinated by Kylo’s voice, a deep, breathy rasp. He was fascinated by the dusty black clothes Kylo wore, tattered and stained by the dust of the road. His broad shoulders, his lush lips, the hair that still fell in waves around his shoulders after he took his hat off – Hux drank it all in like the gang did their booze.

Kylo threw back another shot and he bit his lip, heart pounding, at the flash of pale skin peeking out above the bandanna tied around Kylo’s neck. Slamming the glass down on the counter Kylo looked up, catching Hux staring. Hux held his eyes. He couldn’t look away. Kylo’s eyes were the amber of the whiskey, flashing bright even in the dim light of the saloon.

“Be right back, boys.” He slapped the nearest of his gang on the shoulder as he pushed away from the bar. Spurs jingled as he mounted the stairs, his gaze never leaving Hux. He should move, he knew. Run, find an empty room and lock the door behind him. He didn’t. Rising as Kylo approached, he stood his ground.

“Nervy little thing, ain’t you?” Kylo asked when Hux didn’t give way before him.

He stiffened at the words. How could Kylo call him little? They were of a height. Sure, and his shoulders weren’t as broad, but he had his own strength, from chopping wood, from hauling water, and all the other manual labor his father put him to. He wasn’t the weakling his slender frame suggested.

“I’ve seen you before. You’re Preacher Hux’s boy.  Whatcha doin’ here? Yer daddy wouldn’t like it, you bein’ in this den of iniquity.”

“Nearest door when you rode in,” he lied.

“Uh huh.” Kylo took another step forward, and then another. Hux was forced to give way before him or end up pressed against that broad chest. It happened anyway when he hit the wall. Kylo leaned into him, arms bracketing him. He smelled of sweat and sun and whiskey. Fixing his eyes on the ceiling, he tried to will himself not to react as Kylo’s breath fluttered across his cheek.

“Pretty little thing, too. I’ve seen you before. Watchin’ me. What goes on in that head of yers when you stare at me with those green eyes?”

 _Things that’d make my dad whip me bloody,_ he thought, shuddering as Kylo’s lips grazed his neck.

“Come find me tonight. Hangman’s tree,” Kylo whispered in his ear before stepping back.

He stood frozen in place, blood racing, as Kylo returned to the bar. His gang hooted and hollered as he made his way back to them, filling the air with raunchy comments, suggestions of all the things Kylo could do to Hux in one of the saloon’s rooms to rent. He flushed, hoping they’d think it was shame and not excitement that pinked his cheeks.

They finished the bottle, and a second one after it, before heading out. Kylo was the last to leave and he turned to tip his hat at Hux before pushing through the doors. As they swung back and forth behind him Hux finally stepped away from the wall, approaching the railing on shaky legs.

The saloon owner raced to the window, face pressed to the dusty glass. After a few moments, his shoulders sagged.

“They’re leaving. You can come down now.”

Before Hux could leave, he set out two new glasses.

“I’m having a drink and I think you could use one too. Won’t tell your daddy. Not about none of this. But I need to steady my nerves and I bet yours are all jangled too.”

The whiskey burned and he coughed, feeling tears spill down his cheeks.

“You get along home now. If’n he asks, say you hid in the stables.”

Brendol descended on him the instant he crossed the fence to the churchyard.

“Where have you been, boy?”

He didn’t get a chance to answer. Brendol spared him the need for a lie, grabbing his arm and dragging him up the steps.

“Pray with me. Pray for the safety of our town and the people in it. Pray for God our Lord to safeguard us from those blackguards.”

He knelt beside Brendol in front of the altar, murmuring the right words along with his father, but his thoughts ran elsewhere, out past the fields to the river, out to the tree with the overhanging branch the lawmen liked so much. His neck burned where Kylo’s lips had touched it and his blood still sang, from the press of a body against his, from the whiskey that coursed through his veins.

After their prayers were the chores, and after that they supped together, Brendol quizzing Hux on his verses in between bites. Then more chores, and their evening prayers and at last he was free to go to his room. He had a small nook, up in the attic, in the back on the opposite side of the church from the steeple. His bed still shook when Brendol rang the bell but he’d learned to ignore it.

He washed up, taking more care than usual, then dressed again, hiding his clothed state by pulling the bedsheets up to his neck, in case Brendol decided to check in on him before retiring. He could hear his father’s steps below as he circled the church, setting out the hymnals for morning service. Finally the steps retreated and he heard the closing of the door to his father’s room. Then came the waiting, until the only sound in the night was the chirping of the crickets and he could see the moon peeking over the sill of his window.

Sliding from his bed, he took his boots in hand and eased across the floor. He’d learned over the years, where to step on each stair so it didn’t creak, left, left, right, center, skip the tenth and thirteenth altogether. The door had a simple latch and not a bar like some of the other buildings in town, so it was a simple matter to undo. Sitting on the bottom step, he slid his boots on, then sighted off the stars and headed north.

Hangman’s Tree stood on a ridge overlooking the water. He saw the fires long before he reached the river. The smaller one was right on the bank, and it was this one he made his way towards.

A black ghost appeared out of nowhere, laying a hand on his arm and he cried out, stumbling backward and tripping, landing hard in the grass.

“Lost a bet. Didn’t think you’d show.” It was one of Kylo’s gang looming over him. His breath escaped him in stuttering gasps as the man stared down at him. When he offered Hux a hand, Hux took it, allowing the other to draw him up.

“Well, go on, then. He’s a’waitin’.”

The bandit melted away again, leaving Hux standing seemingly by himself in the night. He brushed himself off as best he could and continued on to the smaller fire.

Kylo leaned back against his saddle, bedroll spread out beneath him. His eyes glinted in the firelight, a match to those of the giant black horse hobbled on the other side of the fire. The horse snorted and stomped as he approached and Kylo murmured to it. It stilled, but still fixed Hux with a baleful glare.

He was spared any unnecessary conversation - no comments were made on his presence. Instead, Kylo reached out and Hux allowed himself to be drawn in, draping himself across Kylo’s lap, straddling him. One hand came to rest at the small of his back and the other cupped his cheek, surprisingly gentle. Kylo’s first kiss was tentative, as if he were a wild horse needing to be coaxed and tamed. Impatient, he parted his lips, inviting more. With a surprise laugh, Kylo obliged, delving into his mouth. Hux pressed against him, savoring his warmth and relishing the hardness that grew beneath him.

_His cheeks are like beds of spice yielding perfume. His lips are like lilies dripping with myrrh._

“You’re no blushing virgin,” Kylo gasped when Hux let him up for air.

“Does that disappoint you?”

“Not a bit.”

He started to tug at Kylo’s shirt, wanting to feel the flesh beneath and Kylo reciprocated, pulling Hux’s shirt from his trousers and sliding beneath it. Kylo’s hands paused in their explorations when he felt the ridges crisscrossing Hux’s back, remnants of Brendol’s belt.

“Tell me who did this to you and I’ll kill him for you.” He breathed the words into Hux’s mouth.

“I’ll kill him myself when the time comes.”

“You’re full of surprises, preacher’s boy.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want to ride you, outlaw.”

That surprised another laugh out of Kylo. “I reckon I’m all right with that.”

He wasted no time getting Kylo out of his clothes or ridding himself of his. The heat from Kylo’s body kept the evening chill at bay. It had been no lie. No blushing virgin he, but he’d never been like this before, with nothing between his flesh and another’s. Before this it had been hasty fumblings in the stables whenever the coach came through town, both of them rushing through things, both terrified of being caught.

This time would be different. This time he’d savor every touch, every sigh.

Kylo was a mess of scars himself, spread across his body.

“Bear?” he asked as he kissed his away along the set of stripes across one shoulder.

“Cougar,” Kylo corrected him, hands clenching on Hux’s hips when Hux’s mouth found a nipple.

“No marks,” he cautioned and the hands relaxed, caressing instead of squeezing, sliding down to cup his ass and draw him even closer. Fingers teased along his cleft, sending a shiver of anticipation through him. And then they were gone. He tried to protest and Kylo shushed him.

“Just gettin’ somethin’ to ease my way.” Kylo produced a tin from under his saddle with a flourish.

He’d only made do with spit before and had to hide his limp for days afterwards. The silken glide of Kylo’s finger felt like a touch of the heaven his father always claimed was beyond his reach. He muffled his moan in Kylo’s shoulder and Kylo laughed.

“No one to hear out here. No one like to care, anyways.” He did something then, a crook of his finger that set Hux ablaze.

“That’s it. Show me how much you like it.”

At least one other of the bandit gang was awake, Hux knew, but Kylo took him past caring. He made no more attempts to silence his cries, knowing the dark would disguise his blushes as Kylo drew moans out of him that would shame a saloon whore. Sweat trickled down his spine despite the chill in the air as Kylo worked a second finger in, and then a third, all the while murmuring encouragements and calling Hux the most ridiculous endearments. His sharp retort at being called a “sweet little filly” died on his lips when Kylo’s fingers curled within him again.

“You clamp down tighter than a bear trap when I call you names, darlin’. Gonna have to remember that when I’ve got you on me.”

“You talk too much,” Hux retorted, hating how ragged his voice sounded even as he pushed back onto Kylo’s fingers, driving them deeper within him.

“I’d let you shut me up with your cock, but I want you to come when I’m buried deep inside you.”

The thought of that was almost too much to be borne. He clung to Kylo, shuddering, and Kylo laughed again, breath ruffling his hair.

“Think you’re ready for me?”

Unsure of his voice, he nodded. He wasn’t, he found out, when Kylo withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

“Are you part horse?” he gasped out, trying to will himself to relax as Kylo drew him down. It felt like to split him in two.

“Who better to mount you, sweet filly?”

He meant to bite Kylo in retaliation but could only manage to mouth at his neck, overcome by sensation.

“No fair putting your mark on me if I can’t respond in kind.”

“I wasn’t ... I didn’t mean ... oh sweet Jesus.” He felt like he ought to taste Kylo in the back of his throat, he’d gone so deep.

“I got you. Breathe.”

He did, or he tried to. He took in a giant gulp of air and let it out in a gust as Kylo shifted beneath him, setting him ablaze from the inside out.

“You liked that?”

“Again,” he begged.

Kylo rocked beneath him, hands on his hips, thumbs caressing his skin, tearing another shameless moan from his throat.

“Who’d have thought the fires of hell burned so sweet?” he choked out.

“If this is hell, who wants heaven?”

 _Not I,_ he’d have said, but Kylo took his words with one powerful thrust, lifting them both up from the ground.

There was a rhythm to it, much like riding the horse he’d compared Kylo to, but they found it with ease. It was Kylo that clung to him now, as if he held Hux hard enough they’d be joined forever. His hoarse grunts mingled in harmony with Hux’s moans as they rocked together and Kylo anointed the column of his neck with kisses and made true on his threat to tease Hux with silly pet names and Hux’s pleasure grew as each of Kylo’s thrusts stoked the fires within him.

_His arms are rods of gold set with topaz. His body is like polished ivory._

Kylo leaned back against his saddle, drawing Hux down on top of him. A hand insinuated itself between them, enfolding Hux’s cock in fingers still slick with oil. Bracing himself, he let Kylo drive him up into the embrace of his hand.

Kylo had lost his words now, but he didn’t need them anymore. His body laid open before Hux, telling him everything. Every thrust laid him bare.

He spent himself across Kylo’s chest, flowers across the earth. Kylo shuddered beneath him, losing any pretense at rhythm, burying himself to the hilt for an eternity before collapsing, pulling Hux down on top of him.

This too was new, the fingers that traced the knobs of his spine, the hand that buried itself in his hair, the kisses on his brow as their bodies cooled.

“Wish I could take you with me. Wish I could keep you safe.”

“If wishes were horses ….”

Eventually he untangled himself, grimacing at the mess. The river water was cold but it took the worst from him, although he’d have to steal some soap from the laundry to rid himself of all the oil.

Kylo apologized for the roughness of his blanket as he draped it around Hux, holding Hux close to take the damp from his skin.

They dressed in silence. When Hux turned to go, Kylo took his hands.

“I’m a jealous man, Hux.”

“As if I’d ever want for someone else, now.”

Kylo let him go after one last kiss, fingertips trailing across Hux’s palms as he stepped back.

“I’ve got a job comin’ up. One last big score and I’m done. I’ll come for you then.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

He didn’t dare let himself look back, afraid Kylo would have melted away like smoke, or turned into some devil as soon as his back was turned.

Sneaking back into the church was harder than his leaving, as his legs felt like lead and his head still spun. He froze when he mis stepped and the wood of the stairs creaked beneath him, but the sleep of the righteous had Brendol in its thrall and he made it back to his room in safety.

It was hard after that, going back to his life, knowing things were going to change but not when.  He chafed under Brendol’s constraints now more than ever and he drew his father’s ire down on him and the belt that came with it.

 

_All night long on my bed I looked for the one my heart loves; I looked for him but did not find him._

 

Days turned to weeks, and one month turned to two, and he waited and he endured. Until one afternoon, without warning, Kylo strode through the doors of the church, bold as brass. He doffed his hat, using the motion to catch Hux’s eye and wink.

“We’ve got nothing for you here, miscreant,” Hux’s father blustered, putting himself in Kylo’s path. Puffing his chest out, Brendol tried to stare Kylo down. Hux had his height from his father, but Brendol’s fighting trim had long ago deserted him and Hux had no illusions who would triumph if it came to a tussle.

Kylo didn’t rise to the bait, instead responding with a cheerful grin and an extravagant sweep of his arm.

“I’ve mended my ways, preacher. Left that life and I’m setting myself to start anew. I come to ask the good Lord’s forgiveness.”

“You’ll get none of that here. The only place for you in this town is the bone orchard.” Hux had to admire his father’s gumption, if not his smarts.

“But isn’t it said in the good book that if we ask it’ll be given to us?”

“The laws of god and the laws of man are different. You’re a thief and a murderer and you’re destined for the noose.”

“Well, see here, now, preacher. I’ve never robbed from a man of gold honest-earned, nor killed a body that didn’t deserve it.”

“You will answer to the law, and you will find no sanctuary here. Leave this place, now.”

“You’d see me at the Hangman’s Tree, then?” Kylo’s eyes flickered to Hux’s, then back to Brendol’s, so quick Hux almost missed it.

“And no place else.”

“And wouldn’t it surprise you, if I rose again in three days’ time.”

“Blasphemer!” Brendol’s face purpled as he shouted in Kylo’s face, spittle flying from his lips. If he died of an apoplexy, Hux swore he’d give thanks in prayer every morning and night for the rest of his life. God didn’t see fit to grant him this reprieve, though. Kylo bowed again, mockingly, and left without looking back.

Hux ducked his head and scrubbed at the floor, trying to make himself as small as possible. He tensed when he heard the tread of his father’s feet but Brendol walked past him, slamming the door to his room behind him and leaving Hux alone in the sanctuary.

The rest of the day passed and two more after that. Hux continued to stay out of his father’s way, finding refuge in his chores and reading from his bible in between. He kept a thumb in the Old Testament so he could flip to it from Song of Solomon if Brendol turned attention his way.

_His mouth is sweetness itself; he is altogether lovely. This is my beloved, this is my friend…._

The third night he didn’t sleep. Slow and careful, he packed the few things he wanted to take with him. An hour or so before dawn, he crept downstairs and let himself into Brendol’s room. His father’s eyes flew open at the touch of cold steel against his throat and he barely had time to register Hux’s presence before Hux cut. He stepped back, so as to avoid the spray, and watched as the life drained from Brendol’s body. Once satisfied, he turned to Brendol’s desk, tipping over the lamp and spilling the oil across the papers strewn there. Lighting a match, he threw it, slipping out of the room as the first flames caught.

He let himself out through a window, leaving the main doors latched, so as to impede any attempts to douse the blaze. He’d have preferred to let Brendol burn alive, let the flames he preached of so often take his black soul, but this way was surer.

_Which way did your beloved turn, that we may look for him with you?_

The rising sun bathed his left cheek as he neared the river. Kylo waited there for him under the Hangman’s tree, astride his dark horse. Kicking its sides, he urged the beast forward to meet Hux, pulling Hux up behind him in the saddle.

“Your doin’?” he asked, pointing to the smoke that painted the horizon.

“Told you I’d do it myself.”

“So you did.”

“And your job’s done?”

“Done but good. M’saddlebags are packed with gold and Silencer here will take us wherever we will.” Kylo patted his horse on the shoulder and it snorted, shaking its mane and prancing beneath them.

“Then let’s be off before they miss me.”

“Where d’ya reckon we should go?”

“Anywhere but here.”

“Every been to Mexico?”

“Never even been to the next town over.”

“Well, then. We’ll have to see about fixing that, won’t we?”

Settling his arms around Kylo’s waist, he rested his cheek against Kylo’s back as Kylo twitched the reins. Miles fell away beneath Silencer’s hooves, taking him farther and farther from the only life he’d ever known. He only looked back once, taking his fill of the smoke that smudged the horizon.

 _I belong to my beloved, and his desire is for me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
